


Consecuencias

by Sasha0713



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, G!P - Anna, Slice of Life, Teacher - Elsa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha0713/pseuds/Sasha0713
Summary: Un matrimonio al borde del colapso...Decisiones que se deben tomar...Elsa Winters tendrá que hacer su elección.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Todo se repetía.

Era la misma rutina todos los días: levantarse, hacer el desayuno, despedirse de su esposo, ir a trabajar, regresar a casa, preparar la cena e ir a dormir. Y al día siguiente se repetía el mismo proceso...

Una y otra vez, cada día. Nada cambiaba.

Elsa Winters suspiro. Ese día comenzaría el semestre nuevo como maestra de inglés en Arendelle University, así que iba llevaba todo lo necesario para su clase.

Salió del carro, dirigiéndose a su salón correspondiente caminando con calma, ya que aun había demasiado tiempo de sobra. Entró al salón depositando su bolsa detrás del escritorio sentándose en su silla.

Suspiró de nuevo. No sabía que estaba pasando con ella, o que estaba pasando en general. Desde hace un tiempo que las cosas en el hogar no son las mismas. A pesar de que ha estado casada con Hans por 8 años, las cosas han cambiado demasiado.

Al principio todo era color de rosa como cualquier matrimonio cuando comienza, pero ahora todo era monótono. Casi no se veían, el trabajo de Hans como contador lo mantenía ocupado por demasiado tiempo regresando a casa entrando la noche, las muestras de amor cada vez eran menos y la intimidad era inexistente.

Las peleas comenzaron a ser más frecuentes en la casa. Peleaban por cualquier cosa en esos días, la cosa más nimia hacia que ambos empezaran a alzar la voz. Solamente eran palabras a voz alta y cosas como esas, nunca había avanzado a resultados peores, pero dentro de su mente cavia esa posibilidad.

Y se preguntaran, ¿Por qué comenzó todo esto? La respuesta es simple…

No podían tener hijos.

Habían estado intentándolo por 3 años, sin éxito alguno. Intentaron con todos los medios conocidos hoy en día pero nada daba resultado positivo.

Elsa estaba devastada. Creía que todo era su culpa, que por ella no era posible el quedar embarazada. Fue con un medico, explicándole la situación y queriendo buscar alguna forma de solucionar su problema.

El médico le explico las diferentes razones por las cuales no podía conseguirlo, resaltando que el problema podría no ser solamente por parte de Elsa, sino que podía ser por parte de su pareja. Para saber cuál de las dos podría ser la causa, sin dudarlo se hizo un estudio para conocer si realmente ella era la del problema.

Cuando los resultados salieron, efectivamente, Elsa no era la causante de su predicamento. Todo en su sistema estaba bien, nada estaba fuera de lo normal, Elsa era muy capaz de concebir sin ningún problema.

Entonces, si no era Elsa la causante…

Al regresar a su hogar lo comentó con Hans, pero nunca imaginó que fuera a reaccionar de tal manera. Comenzó a alegar, a decirle que él era una persona fértil y que sus resultados eran solamente una forma de hacer pasar su esterilidad a él.

Elsa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, que la persona que creyó la amaba la estaba acusando de algo que claramente no era su culpa y que además le estaba alzando la voz como nunca lo había hecho.

Se sentía humillada, avergonzada y desolada. Después de tener esa charla las cosas comenzaron a ser como lo eran hoy en día, a pesar de que un año ha pasado desde que el tema salió a relucir.

El timbre la sacó de su depresiva mente. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para estar pensando en los problemas del hogar. El salón poco a poco comenzó a llenarse de alumnos, en cada mesa cabían dos personas, así que cada quien se fue sentando con su respectivo compañero. Al ver que todos habían entrado, se levantó y escribiendo su nombre en el pizarrón con su letra cursiva tan característico. Se dio la vuelta, encarando a sus nuevos alumnos, aclaró un poco su garganta antes de hablar.

\- Good morning, everyone. My name is Elsa Winters, and I’m going to be your teacher this new semester.

Pudo ver como algunos de sus alumnos se alegraron al escuchar eso, más que nada los chicos, y otros simplemente la quedaban viendo sin mucha importancia. Estaba por continuar con su introducción cuando unos toques a la puerta de su salón la distrajeron.

Una figura se encontraba parada ahí; llevaba suéter color verde algo holgado con las manos metidas en las bolsas de la misma y la capucha puesta sobre su cabeza, jeans algo gastados de las piernas, unas vans negras y la mochila colgando del hombro izquierdo. Al comienzo creyó que era algún alumno perdido buscando su salón, pero cuando entró y le entregó un pedazo de papel en el que decía que estaría en su clase por el resto del semestre, se fijó más en la persona.

No podía ver mucho debido a la capucha, pero si notó que era pocos centímetros más baja que ella. También alcanzó a notar que sus ojos eran de un color verde y que tenía algunas pecas. No pudo ver más allá de eso, ya que en cuanto pudo, se apresuró a agarrar una de los asientos del fondo en una mesa donde no había nadie.

Eso se le hizo extraño, pero no podía quedarse a perder más tiempo del necesario con eso, debía de avanzar con lo programado. Fue a cada mesa a dejarles el programa del semestre y explicarle como serian evaluados y demás. Cuando terminó la clase, se dio cuenta que la misma persona salió casi disparada en cuanto el timbre sonó.

Esa acción volvió a llamarle la atención, pero lo dejó pasar pensando que quizá iba tarde a su siguiente clase.

El día siguió de esa forma; dando una breve introducción de ella, de cómo serian las clases y demás hasta que la hora de salida llegó. Elsa se retrasó un poco al hablar con el director, lo cual no fue sorpresa no encontrar a tantos alumnos al salir.

Estaba por subir a su carro cuando el mismo suéter verde volvió a aparecer en su campo de visión. Había algo en esa persona que a Elsa le hacía tener cierto grado de preocupación. Su comportamiento era algo extraño y la forma en la que evitaba a las pocas personas que se encontraban en su camino no era normal; era como si cualquier persona que la tocara pudiera lastimarla.

Cuando desapareció de su vista, arrancó el carro y se encaminó a su casa…

Con esa misteriosa persona rondando su mente.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa aparcó el carro en la entrada de su casa, notando que el carro de Hans no estaba por ningún lado.  
Bajó del carro llevando consigo su bolsa al tiempo que buscaba las llaves de la entrada. Una vez adentro, dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa del comedor y se dirigió a su habitación.

Desde la discusión, la pareja dormía en cuartos separados. Hans dormía en la habitación de invitados mientras que Elsa se quedó con la habitación principal.

Sin mucha ceremonia, se tiró a la cama boca abajo, quitándose las zapatillas en el proceso. Faltaba poco para el atardecer, y Hans tardaría un par de horas más en regresar a la casa, si es que regresaba. Desde hace unas semanas, no llegaba a dormir a la casa en toda la noche algunos días, diciendo que tenia juntas que atender o tenía demasiado trabajo retrasado.

Al principio se sintió ofendida por eso, que creyera que era tan estúpida como para no tener una idea de lo que realmente estaba pasando, pero no duró demasiado. Sinceramente, lo que hiciera o no en ese momento ya comenzaba a darle lo mismo. La idea de llamar a su abogado para orquestar el divorcio estaba en su mente siempre, pero algo la detenía de hacerlo. Muy dentro de ella, aún había esa pequeña esperanza de que las cosas regresaran a como era antes, que solamente era un desliz de pareja.

Sacudió su cabeza. No quería pensar en eso. Se dio la vuelta, clavando su vista en el techo. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Al ser el primer día de clases, realmente no tenía nada que calificar, fue solamente introducción y la breve explicación de lo que sería el semestre. Puso su brazo sobre sus ojos. Sus alumnos realmente eran tranquilos, excepto algunos chicos que, imaginó, eran de algún equipo en la escuela ya que tenían chaquetas deportivas.

Más de alguno tuvo la audacia de preguntarle por su número de celular, lo cual se deshizo de ellos al instante de forma firme. No dejaría que unos pubertos con las hormonas y testosterona por los cielos arruinaran su carrera por una fantasía como la de un affair con un maestro.

Trato de recortar los rostros de sus alumnos, pero solamente llegó a su mente la misteriosa persona con el suéter verde. Había algo en esa persona que picaba un poco la curiosidad de Elsa. No sabía nada de esa persona, o su nombre, ni siquiera si era chico o chica.  
Cuando le entregó el papel, solamente decía que acudiría a su clase y nada más. No decía su nombre ni apellidos y la lista de los nombres de sus alumnos se la entregarían en unos días.

El ruido de su estomago reclamando por alimento la sacó de su mente. No había podido desayunar bien en la escuela por culpa del director. Sin muchas ganas, se levantó de la cama para preparar la cena de esa noche.

\------------------------------------

La primera semana pasó sin ningún problema, a excepción del viernes. El director Weaselton había programado una junta al final de las clases, anunciando la llegada de una nueva bibliotecaria e informando de los ajustes en el horario.

El lunes llegó de nuevo, en esa ocasión ya con la lista de nombre de todas sus clases. La mañana pasó normalmente hasta que llegó la última hora. Era Inglés III y los alumnos comenzaron a entrar al salón poco a poco. Cuando creyó que todos estaban dentro, comenzó con su clase hasta que unos toques en la puerta la interrumpieron de pronto.

De nuevo era esa persona, pero en esta ocasión llevaba un suéter gris, jeans negros y converse con la mochila colgando al hombro. Al igual que la semana pasada llevaba la capucha puesta sobre su cabeza. Elsa suspiró exasperada, odiaba que la interrumpieran una vez comenzando la clase.

Con un movimiento de su mano, le indicó que entrara rápidamente y continuó donde se había quedado. Recordando que no sabía su nombre, al terminar de dar las instrucciones de lo que tenían que hacer, sacó la lista de ese grupo y procedió a pasar asistencia.

\- ¿… Eric Smith?

\- Here.

\- ¿… Mérida Dunbroch?

\- ¡Yeah!

\- ¿… Anna Summers?... ¿Anna Summers?

Esperó por unos segundos a que respondieran, pero nadie dijo nada. Estaba por ponerle inasistencia pero algo la hizo levantar la mirada. Al fondo, la solitaria persona con el suéter gris, tenía la mano levantada con la vista clavada en su trabajo.

Trató de suprimir la sorpresa que sintió al descubrir su nombre y genero. No creyó que fuera una chica la que estaba debajo de esa capucha. Aclaró su garganta, continuando con los demás. Al terminar, se levantó para caminar alrededor del salón y mirar el trabajo de sus alumnos. Por lo que podía ver, la mayoría entendía perfectamente el trabajo, y algunos simplemente estaban perdidos. Al llegar a la misteriosa persona, Anna recordó en el momento, prestó un poco más de atención.

Notó que su mano con el lápiz estaba inmóvil y su cabeza agachada. Imaginando que quizá estaba tratando de resolver el problema por su cuenta, la dejó y prosiguió con los demás. Cuando la clase terminó, todos empezaron a retirarse a sus casas. Elsa no prestó más atención a sus alumnos y comenzó a borrar lo que había escrito en el pizarrón.

Estaba guardando sus cosas cuando su vista se alzo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola como anteriormente había creído. Anna tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo, durmiendo profundamente. No sabía desde que rato debió de estar durmiendo, pero juzgando por lo que podía ver, ya llevaba un buen tiempo. Puso su bolsa sobre su hombro dirigiéndose a la dormida figura.

No supo qué hacer para despertarla, y tampoco quería ser muy grosera. Comenzó con aclararse la garganta un par de veces, llamarla por su nombre pero no pasaba gran cosa. Esa chica realmente tenía el sueño pesado. Levantó su mano dudosamente, tocó su hombro un par de veces ganando un pequeño gemido de parte de ella. Notando que con eso obtuvo una respuesta, puso su mano completa de nuevo sobre el hombro ajeno sacudiéndolo con más fuerza.

No estaba preparada para lo que sucedió después. En cuanto sintió que la estaban moviendo, Anna despertó abruptamente alejando la mano de Elsa con un fuerte manotazo. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, mostrando lo que alcanzó a distinguir como… ¿Miedo? ¿Ira?

Con el repentino movimiento, su capucha cayó de su cabeza mostrando un hermoso cabello color rubio rojizo trenzado en dos coletas. Los ojos que anteriormente creyó eran verdes, realmente eran de un color turquesa hermosos que hicieron que su respiración se detuviera por un instante. Sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz estaban pintadas por pecas las cuales Elsa deseo poder acercarse para contar cada una de ellas.

Estuvieron sin moverse por un momento. No sabiendo cómo reaccionar o que decir ante lo que había pasado. Anna fue la primera en reaccionar; agarró todas sus cosas, las guardó rápidamente en su mochila y salió del salón como si su vida dependiera de ello. Atónita, Elsa se quedó en su lugar por un tiempo, sin comprender realmente que había pasado. Por lo que alcanzó a entender, Anna era una persona introvertida y quizá algo tímida; pero esa reacción ante el tacto de otra persona no era algo normal.

Sacudió su cabeza. No era asunto suyo el meter su nariz en problemas ajenos; ajustó la correa de su bolsa y salió en dirección a su carro.

\--------------------------------

Los días transcurrían y Elsa comenzó a notar algo en Anna. Tenía clases con ella siempre en la última hora y tenía por costumbre llegar unos minutos tarde al salón. Al final de la clase, cuando todos los alumnos se habían retirado, solo quedaba Anna quien dormía profundamente.

Ahora si estaba comenzando a realmente preocuparse por ella. Para que una persona tenga ese comportamiento solo podía significar una cosa: tenía problemas.

Al recordar su comportamiento ante el tacto, Elsa había cambiado de táctica para despertarla. No le molestaba que lo hiciera, ya que Anna era muy inteligente y terminaba rápidamente cada ejercicio que ponía, por lo que no le preocupaba demasiado. Se acercó a ella y sacudió algo fuerte su silla. Anna levantó su cabeza asustada por el repentino movimiento, la miró por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que el salón estaba vacío.

Se levantó y empezó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila. Estaba por salir del salón cuando la voz de Elsa la detuvo.

\- ¡Anna, espera! – la chica se detuvo en la entrada de la puerta, sin darse la vuelta para verla. – Escucha, no se la razón por la cual llegas tarde o te duermes en clase. Ni tampoco te estoy obligando a que me digas tus asuntos… pero si quieres que alguien te escuche, o quieres el consejo de alguien, puedes venir a mí en cualquier momento.

No supo que la llevó a que esas palabras salieran de su boca, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que proporcionara alguna clase de ayuda a esa chica. Guardó silencio un momento, esperando la respuesta de Anna. Vio como la encapuchada cabeza se movió en su dirección levemente y asintió una sola vez. Después de eso, salió del salón dejando a Elsa sola.

Suspiró, sintiendo una pizca de decepción al no recibir más reacción por parte de ella. Quizá estaba exagerando las cosas.  
Pasaron unos días hasta que el viernes llegó de nueva cuenta. Ese día parecía que todo estaba en su contra.

En la mañana, tuvo una pelea con Hans por unos pagos retrasados; en cuanto llegó a la escuela, la comadreja comenzó a reprenderla por algo que, sinceramente, no puso atención; en la tarde su computador se quemó y al final Hans le dijo que no llegaría a casa el fin de semana.

Estaba que echaba humo. Mandando todo al diablo, decidió darse un baño y arreglarse para salir por unos tragos. Se puso un vestido color azul bebé que se amoldaba a sus curvas como un guante, unas zapatillas de aguja y su cabello suelto. Arrancó el carro, dirigiéndose al antro más cercano que tenia. No era muy partidaria de esos lugares, pero el alto volumen de la música mantendría a su mente callada, así que decidió entrar.

Atravesando el mar de gente, llegó hasta la barra sentándose en un taburete. Llamó la atención del bartender pidiéndole un trago de vodka. A los segundos, su bebida estaba enfrente de ella. Lo agarró tomándoselo de un trago, sintiendo como quemaba toda su garganta en el proceso. Al terminarlo pidió otro, y después otro, hasta que perdió la cuenta de cuantas había bebido. No sabía qué hora era, ni el motivo del por qué estaba en ese lugar.

Todo estaba siendo flashazos en el momento; a lo lejos recordó a algún sujeto tratando de ligar con ella el cual mando a la mierda rápidamente; también que alguien la estaba sujetando del brazo bruscamente; una pelea en medio de la pista de baile; unos brazos cargándola; el calor que desprendía la persona…

Una exquisita combinación de chocolate y fresas…

Y de ahí nada. La oscuridad había reclamado su conciencia en ese momento, dejándola en los cálidos brazos de ese desconocido.


	3. Chapter 3

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la pequeña abertura de la cortina. El sonido de los pájaros cantando llegaba a sus oídos. Su conciencia poco a poco comenzó a hacerse presente…

Al igual que la maravillosa sensación que uno tiene después de beber hasta perder el juicio: resaca, un quejido se escapó de su boca en ese momento.

Sintió como si su cabeza fuera aplastada por un camión cuando el sol dio sobre sus ojos cerrados. Podía sentir la suavidad de la cama debajo de ella, su boca se sentía como si hubiera comido tierra y aún se sentía algo mareada.

Dio la vuelta lentamente quedando boca abajo, hundiendo su rostro entre las almohadas. Quizá si ponía su mente en blanco, podría volver a los brazos de Morfeo.

Inhaló profundamente, disfrutando de ese delicioso aroma a lavanda que estaba impregnado en las sabanas que acariciaban su desnuda piel….

_‘¿Lavanda? ¿Acaso por error dormí sin ropa?_

En ese momento llegó de golpe los recuerdos de anoche: un tipo tratando de ligar con ella, alguien jalando de su brazo, una extraña pelea en medio de la pista de baile, unos brazos cargándola, una exquisita fragancia de chocolate con fresas…

Se levantó de golpe recordando que algún extraño la había sacado de ese alboroto. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida de beber sin medirse y permitir que algún patán la llevara a quien sabe dónde?

Suprimiendo el pequeño mareo que le generó esa acción. Miró a su alrededor, solamente se encontraba ella en la habitación. Estaba sobre una cama King size, el cuarto era considerablemente grande sin demasiada decoración.

Había ropa que, imaginó estaba sucia, esparcida por el suelo. Al lado de la cama habían mesitas de noche con una lámpara en cada una; enfrente de la cama una televisión estaba empotrada en la pared, debajo de la misma tenía una pequeña mesa con una consola encima y varios videojuegos regados cerca; a su lado derecho se encontraba un ropero de madera con las puertas cerradas y a su izquierda, una ventana enorme con las cortinas cerradas.

No había rastro alguno de a quién podría pertenecerle el lugar. Bajó lentamente de la cama recordando algo que pasó por alto segundos atrás; su ropa.

Anoche había ido con un vestido y tacones de aguja, pero en su lugar se encontró con un short que le llegaba a mitad del muslo y una camisa demasiado grande para ella. No veía su vestido por ningún lado, mientras que sus tacones se encontraban a un lado de la puerta.

Un terror indescriptible comenzó a formarse en su pecho, al imaginar lo que pudo haberle pasado mientras ella estaba completamente inconsciente.

Colocó su mano sobre su boca, ahogando su llanto en ella. No quería ni imaginar que le habría pasado. Miró su cuerpo con detenimiento, explorándolo mentalmente.

Todo se sentía normal, a excepción del dolor de cabeza y el pequeño malestar de su estomago. Alcanzó a ver un moretón en su muñeca derecha, la misma con la que alguien la había jalado la noche anterior, de ahí nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Respiró profundo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Quizá… solo quizá, la persona que la rescató era alguien de buen corazón y no le había hecho nada malo.

Salió del cuarto, encontrándose con una puerta enfrente. Trató de abrirla pero, al parecer, se encontraba cerrada. A su derecha había una puerta abierta dando a descubrir el interior de un baño.

Caminó por el pequeño pasillo descubriendo una sala de estar al final, los sillones de cuero negro frente a otra televisión empotrada en la pared. Debajo había un estante con cientos de DVDs en ellos. Al fondo estaba una cocina con una isla de color blanco.

Una escalera se podía apreciar detrás de la sala de estar, se dirigió a ella con la idea de encontrar la salida. Al llegar al final de la escalera, una puerta estaba a su derecha. Dudó por un momento el acercarse. Era demasiado sospechoso que se encontrara en ese lugar como para querer investigar más. Estaba por regresar al cuarto cuando unos extraños sonidos llamaron su atención.

No sabía que podría ser, pero era como si algo fuera golpeado. Se pegó un poco a la puerta, descubriendo que el sonido provenía del otro lado. Mordió su labio nerviosa, cruzando los dedos mentalmente para no cometer un error por su curiosidad.

Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió con lo que tenía enfrente. A lo mejor su mente le jugó una mala pasada al creer que posiblemente encontraría instrumentos de tortura, o quizá celdas donde encerraban a personas.

Pero lo que en realidad encontró fueron sacos de arena, pesas, guantes y todo lo que encontrarías en un gimnasio. En medio de todo se encontraba algo parecido a un ring de boxeo, solo que este estaba enmallado, en forma octagonal y tenía una pequeña puerta donde, asumió, entraban y salían del ring.

Realmente estaba sorprendida al encontrar todo eso. Estaba por investigar más a fondo cuando el sonido volvió a escucharse. Se adentró un poco más al gimnasio, dándose cuenta de que no estaba sola en el lugar.

Una figura, una chica para ser más precisos, se encontraba frente a un saco de arena. Su cabello rojizo estaba amarrado en una coleta alta, llevaba un bra deportivo y pants negros, sus manos estaban metidas en guantes que no cubrían sus dedos, y sus pies estaban envueltos en vendas de color rojo.

Por un momento no hubo movimiento por parte de la chica, solo se encontraba parada frente al saco. Elsa estaba a punto de acercarse cuando de pronto comenzó a moverse. Vio con asombro como la chica lanzaba los golpes con una fuerza asombrosa al saco.

Sus puños, codos, rodillas y patadas eran lanzados con tal furia, con tal intensidad que parecía como si quisiera destrozarlo. Podía sentir emanar cierto odio desde esa persona, descargándolo en ese indefenso saco de arena.

No se había percatado de que se estaba acercando hasta que chocó con una pesa en el suelo. Bajó su mirada para verificar que no se lastimara con ese tropiezo, y al alzarla de nuevo, su cuerpo se congeló por completo al reconocer a la persona.

El cabello rubio rojizo se pegaba a su frente sudada que tenía el seño fruncido; ojos color turquesa la miraban con cierta sorpresa y una emoción que no supo descifrar, esas hermosas pecas que adornaban su rostro se escondían debajo de ese pequeño rubor que tenía al hacer ese ejercicio.

Anna Summers se encontraba parada frente a ella, con esa magnífica figura que derretiría a cualquier persona. Sus brazos estaban perfectamente tonificados, su abdomen tenía un exquisito six-pack marcado a la perfección y el sudor que adornaba su piel solamente amplificaba su atractivo.

Elsa sintió como un ligero rubor cubría su rostro al darse cuenta que estaba mirándola por demasiado tiempo. Aclaró su garganta, desviando su mirada a un lado.

\- B-buenos días, Anna. – tartamudeó sin poder evitarlo.

Sin embargo, Anna no le respondió. Su mirada era dura y su ceño lo mantenía fruncido, haciendo que Elsa comenzara a sentirse incomoda. Sin saber que más hacer, bajó la mirada jugando con el dobladillo de la camisa que llegaba puesta.

\- E-esperaba que pudieras d-decirme que estoy haciendo en este lugar. No recuerdo como llegue aquí o quien me trajo. – fue todo lo que pudo decir, ya que comenzó a sentirse estúpida al soltarle todo eso a su alumna.

Lo que no esperaba, era que la mano de Anna sujetara la que tenía el moretón en su muñeca. Una inexplicable corriente eléctrica recorrió su ser cuando la piel de Anna tocó la suya, se mordió su labio ligeramente, tratando de ignorar esa reacción.

\- Yo la traje. - ¡Anna le respondió! Por primera vez en esas semanas, escuchó la voz de Anna.

Era tan hermosa y melódica, haciéndola querer escucharla de nuevo. Pero había algo en su voz, una nota de ira o tristeza en ella. Observó como Anna estudiaba su muñeca, buscando posible daño en ella. Cuando no encontró ninguno, liberó su muñeca, sintiendo una pizca de decepción en esa acción.

_‘¿Decepción? ¿Por qué me sentiría decepcionada de que Anna ya no esté sosteniendo mi muñeca?’_

Con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que la siguiera. Sin mucho más que hacer, y queriendo saber que pasó la noche anterior, caminó detrás de Anna. Caminaron hasta llegar a la misma puerta por donde había salido anteriormente Elsa, guiándola hasta la cocina.

Ahora que lo veía bien, descubrió que la cocina era espaciosa: tenía una mesa pequeña para 4 personas; el azulejo de la cocina era de granito negro; el refrigerador y estufa parecían estar nuevos; los gabinetes eran de madera posicionados por encima de la estufa y una isla de azulejos blanco separaba la cocina de la sala de estar.

No sabía qué decir de ese lugar. En realidad todo se le hacía muy extraño, desde el motivo de su llegada ahí, hasta la extraña forma en la que estaba todo distribuido.

Se percató que en la mesa ya había comida preparada. Dos platos con hot cakes, un tazón con fresas y dos tazas con chocolate caliente. El simple hecho de oler esa deliciosa taza hizo que la boca de Elsa se hiciera agua.

Anna se dirigió al refrigerador sacando un bote de jalea. Se sentó frente a uno de los platos y le indicó a Elsa con un movimiento de su mano que se sentara a desayunar. Agradeciendo el gesto, se sentó tomando entre sus manos esa deliciosa taza de chocolate.

Dio un sorbo a su taza, sorprendiéndose de lo exquisito que era. Podía sentir como sus papilas gustativas bailaban con el indescriptible sabor de ese chocolate. Simplemente era perfecto: perfecta temperatura, perfecta cantidad de azúcar y perfecta cantidad de chocolate. El gemido de aprobación que salió de entre sus labios fue incontenible.

Después del pequeño orgasmo que sufrieron sus papilas, dejó la taza sobre la mesa rodeándolo con sus manos. No sabía que decir, el sonido de Anna comiendo era lo único que se podía escuchar. Aclaró su garganta, tratando de llamar su atención.

\- ¿Anna? – vio como alzó su vista sin dejar de comer. – Quisiera saber que pasó anoche en aquel antro.

Anna masticó lentamente los restos de comida que aún mantenía en la boca. Cuando terminó, dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa, mirándola intensamente. Como si estuviera debatiéndose en decirle lo sucedido o no. Después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, le respondió.

\- Anoche usted estaba en la barra, claramente fuera de sí. Cuando la encontré, un hombre estaba tratando de llevársela a algún lugar a la fuerza. Lo alejé, tratando de sacarla del lugar sin causar ningún problema, pero el sujeto se lanzó a golpearme. En su estado de ebriedad, falló olímpicamente, pero aun así dos de sus amigos trataron de someterme. – rascó su nuca con su mano, desviando su vista. – Me ocupé de ellos, y al ver que no podía caminar apropiadamente, la cargué. Como no sé donde vive, usé su carro y la traje aquí para mantenerla vigilada.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Anna la había salvado de que algo realmente malo le pasara al alejar a ese psicópata de ella, se había arriesgado para salvar su ebrio trasero de un horrible destino.

Una cálida sensación se almacenó en su pecho al comprender lo que había hecho. Una sensación que no supo describir en el momento la llenaba, agradecida con esa chica tímida que se sentaba siempre al final del salón para no llamar la atención.

Anna la había salvado la noche anterior.

Sin pensar en la acción, y olvidando completamente lo sucedido anteriormente cuando lo hizo, tomó la mano de Anna más cercana y la acarició con su pulgar. Notó como se tensaron sus hombros, pero extrañamente no quitó su mano.

Una oleada de felicidad la invadió cuando aceptó su tacto, convirtiéndose en una de euforia al ver que Anna volteó su mano para acariciar la de Elsa. Ya no supo que sentimientos tenía en ese instante, al ver que Anna estaba abriéndose un poco a ella.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, quizá minutos o quizá horas, realmente el tiempo había perdido significado en ese maravilloso instante. Cuando por fin sus manos se separaron, un extraño sentimiento de vacío, de perdida la invadió. Trató de ignorarlo, llegando a su cabeza una pregunta que estaba dando vueltas desde que reconoció a Anna.

\- Amm… ¿Anna? – alzó la mirada de nuevo, notando como tenía una ceja levantada a modo de interrogante. - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en ese lugar?

Observó como ladeo su cabeza con un semblante de incredibilidad en el rostro, como si lo que estuviera preguntando fuera lo más estúpido del universo.

\- Trabajo ahí. – fue su única respuesta.

Quizás, después de todo, si era una pregunta estúpida.


	4. Chapter 4

El desayuno transcurrió en relativo silencio. Lo único que se podía escuchar era el ocasional sonido de los utensilios en contra de los platos, y las expresiones de aprobación que tenia hacia la comida.

Elsa trató de entablar conversación con Anna, pero la tarea resultó increíblemente difícil. Por más que trataba de hacerla hablar, de conocer un poco más sobre su alumna, ella solo se limitaba a dar respuestas directas y cortas cuando quería responder, y cuando no, simplemente la dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

No supo como tomar esa acción. Hasta cierto punto se sintió ofendida de que no le respondiera, pero luego recordó que ella era una invitada en su hogar y que estaba invadiendo su privacidad, el sentimiento cambió a uno de pena.

En cuanto el desayuno terminó, Anna levantó los platos llevándolos al fregadero. Elsa agradeció por la comida y estaba por levantarse a ayudarla a lavarlos, pero Anna le dijo que se ocuparía ella de hacerlo.

El comentario la tomó por sorpresa. Estaba acostumbrada a que en la casa todo lo hacia ella. Cuando terminaban de comer, en lo máximo que Hans le ayudaba era en llevar los platos al fregadero y nada más. Siempre diciendo que eso era trabajo de ella por ser la esposa, por ser la mujer en el hogar.

Obedeciendo, se acomodó de nuevo en su lugar y miró a Anna trabajar. Podía ver los músculo de su cuerpo flexionarse con cada movimiento que hacía. Apreció esa maravillosa espalda moverse de vez en cuando, estirándose o flexionándose, solo hacía que Elsa mordiera su labio suavemente.

Indudablemente, Anna era la chica más sexy que había visto. En la universidad hubieron diversas chicas que llamaron su atención pero ninguna se comparaba a como el cuerpo de Anna la llamaba a mirarla, clamando su absoluta atención en cada extensión de piel.

Al explorar su espalda con su mirada, se percató de algo muy obvio que no había notado hasta ese momento. Cuando la encontró en el gimnasio, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada sintiéndose aliviada de que nada le había pasado, pero ahora que no tenía nada que perturbara su mente, trató de mirar mejor.

En la espalda de Anna, comenzando con su hombro izquierdo, atravesando su espalda y terminando en la parte baja derecha, un tatuaje adornaba su piel. No era nada demasiado exagerado o llamativo, pero no quitaba el hecho de que era hermoso.

Una rama, de algún árbol del cual ella no tenía conocimiento, se expandía por su espalda. Con hojas de color rosado pastel floreciendo de las mismas. Eran varias flores las que adornaban esa rama, haciendo lucir su espalda de cierto encanto femenino.

Ya no sabía que estaba pasando con ella que en cada ocasión que estaba cerca de Anna, su cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta. Sin ordenarle a su cuerpo que lo hiciera, se levantó y se acercó a Anna lentamente.

Cuando estuvo detrás de ella, alzó su mano y, con la punta de sus dedos, acarició el tatuaje de su espalda. En esta ocasión, sintió al igual que vio cuando la espalda completa de Anna se tensó, deteniendo todo movimiento que hacía.

Su piel quemaba bajo la yema de sus dedos, acariciando cada relieve que el tatuaje tenía que ofrecer. Escuchó como Anna soltó un pequeño suspiro de sus labios. Sus manos hormigueaban por querer explorar más que solo eso. Se lamió los labios con la idea de pasar su lengua sobre su piel.

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre del árbol? – las palabras salieron de su boca en un susurro, sin poner hablar más claro que eso.

\- Es un árbol de Sakura, o flor de cerezo. – le respondió de la misma manera, no más alto que un susurro.

\- Es hermoso… - ponía sentir como su cuerpo se acercaba más al de Anna, casi podía sentir sus labios acariciar esa deliciosa piel.

Pero el ruido de la puerta abrirse las asustó a ambas, rompiendo ese mágico momento. Se separó de ella rápidamente, sintió como su cara ardía del sonrojo. No podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de hacer; estuvo a punto de besar la espalda de Anna, ¡Su alumna!

Segundos después entró un señor cargando unas cajas a la sala de estar. Tendría a lo mucho unos 45 o 50 años de edad. Era algo regordete, con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, una nariz algo grande y un poco calvo.

Depositó las cajas en la sala, enderezándose mientras sobaba su espalda baja. Sacó un trapo de su bolsillo trasero limpiándose la frente y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, parecía aun no darse cuenta de su presencia en el lugar.

\- Hey feisty-pants. You already ate, right? – comentó mientras abría el refrigerador, sacando una botella de agua.

¡El hombre estaba hablando en inglés! Antes, tenía la ligera sospecha de que Anna sabia del idioma ya que captaba rápidamente las instrucciones, pero ahora sabía bien el por qué; tenia practica escuchándolo en su hogar.

\- Si, ya desayuné. Te dije que lo haría en cuanto terminara de entrenar. – contestó Anna soltando un suspiro exasperado.

\- That’s good. ‘Cause I don’t want you to faint while you’re training again, young lady. –regañó el señor dando la vuelta, quedando de frente con Elsa.

No supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento. Claramente se conocían mas allá de, quizá, entrenador y aprendiz. En ese momento recordó que solamente tenía un short y una camisa puesta. De nuevo, sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba mientras trataba de cubrirse lo mejor posible con lo que tenía puesto.

\- ¡Oh! Anna, who’s the gorgeous woman?

\- Es mi maestra. Elsa Winters. – contestó al tiempo que limpiaba sus manos con un trapo.

En cuanto escuchó quien era para Anna, su rostro cambió de amable y sorprendido, a una de preocupado y quizá enojado.

\- And, what exactly is she doing here? – volteó a verla, con la mandíbula algo tensa.

\- Anoche trataron de hacerle algo en el trabajo. Y no estaba en sus cinco sentidos como para dejarla manejar, así que la traje aquí para cuidarla. – se cruzó de brazos, desafiando al señor con la mirada.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de la boca de Anna, el señor se relajó considerablemente. Se acercó a ella con la mano extendida y esa amigable sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Gusto en conocerla. Mi nombre es Kai Summers, soy padre de Anna. – se podía escuchar el acento en su voz al hablar.

\- El gusto el mío, señor Summers. Elsa Winters, y disculpa las molestias que mi presencia le este causando. – respondió al tiempo que tomaba la mano dándole un apretón. Soltó una contagiosa risa al tiempo que iba hacia Anna y la tomaba del hombro.

\- There’s no problem at all, Miss Winters. Feel free to stay as long as you want until you’re ready. – volteó a ver a su hija con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. – I gotta go, your mother’s waiting for me downstairs. – Le alborotó el cabello con su mano, añadiendo. – Behave

Salió de la cocina hacia la escalera, no sin antes asomarse y dejar un comentario que dejó a Elsa con una tremenda interrogante.

\- Be careful, Feisty-pants. I don’t wanna be a Grandpa just yet.

La cara de Anna se tornó del mismo color que su cabello, lanzándole a su padre el trapo que momentos antes estaba en su mano. Se escuchó a la distancia las risas del Señor Summers al ver la reacción de su hija.

\- Estúpido viejo. – fue todo lo que dijo Anna acerca del comentario anterior.

Estaba por preguntar de qué iba todo eso cuando Anna le comentó que su vestido estaba en la secadora. Fue a traérselo, posiblemente queriendo salir de esa situación a cualquier costo. No dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente ese comentario. ¿Por qué su padre diría algo así? No es como si pudiera dejarla embarazada… ¡Y tampoco es que Elsa esté planeando en tener intimidad con ella!

No tuvo demasiado tiempo en analizarlo, Anna regresó con su vestido limpio. Fue al cuarto a cambiarse de ropa, al terminar regresó a la sala de estar donde encontró a Anna con sus pertenencias y las llaves de su carro.

Estuvo unos minutos más, para después retirarse. Le agradeció de nuevo a Anna por lo que había hecho y por el desayuno.

Se subió a su carro, prendió el motor y se dirigió a su hogar. Con ese comentario aún fresco en su mente y con el recuerdo de casi besar la piel de Anna.

Aun podía sentir como sus labios ansiaban ese preciso momento, sus dedos hormigueaban por querer explorar aun más de esa piel. Y es en ese momento que Elsa entendió algo….

Sentía atracción por Anna Summers.


End file.
